batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Scratch Fever/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Cat Scratch Fever" from season one, which aired on November 5, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. TRIAL * Judge: Selina Kyle, you have plead guilty to the charges brought against Catwoman. And you understand that you can be sentenced to as much as 25 years in prison? * Selina Kyle: Yes, your honor. * Judge: Regardless of the fact that you commited crimes to benefit animals and wildlife, theft is theft. * Selina: Yes, your honor. * Judge: However, since you did help save Gotham City from annihilation, and the district attorney has recommended a plea bargain, I have decided to sentence you to five years, probation. (Crowd cheers) I'M NOT FINISHED! - But I'm warning you Miss Kyle, if you ever don your Catwoman costume again to violate the law, I'll not only revoke probation... I'll throw the book at you. * Selina Kyle: I understand. -''MEMBERS OF THE PRESS ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS, AS USUAL''- * Reporter #1: Miss Kyle, just one question. Is Catwoman really finished? * Reporter #2: And though she's been released on probation, the question still remains -- can this lady leopard really change her spots? MEANWHILE, AT WAYNE MANOR * Alfred Pennyworth: I do hope you'll be seeing Ms. Selina again now that she's free to prowl again. * Bruce Wayne: I don't think so. * Alfred: But I thought you'd grown quite fond of her. I assumed the feeling was mutual. * Bruce: Almost. She's in love with Batman. * Alfred: Oh, dear, these modern relationships can be so complicated. * Bruce: Besides, I'm not totally convinced she's given up her criminal life! ---- MISSING CAT * Selina: Oh, Maven, I can't believe I'm really free! Come here Isis! Where is my little precious? * Maven: Um... there's something I have to tell you... * Selina: Maven, where's my cat? * Maven: I... I don't know. Couple of days ago I left the window opened and she was gone! I think she went looking for you. I searched everywhere... I'm so sorry, Selina. SELINA GOES LOOKING FOR ISIS * Radio Host: Temperatures have reached record lows as another snow storm heads our way. We advice our listeners to keep children and pets inside. * Selina: Isis? (Comes across some street cats) Relax, I'm a friend! * Jessy: Flea bags! Dirty lousy stinkin' flea bags! Get 'em, Paunch! - Come to momma, you disgusting furball! * Selina: Just what do you think you're doing? * Jessy: Catching strays! What's it to you? * Selina: You're obviously not the animal shelter, so what do you want with these cats? * Jessy: None o' your business! So kiss off! * Selina: Fine, but I'm taking my friends! * Paunch: Hey! * Jessy: You asked for it, sister! * Selina: Now tell me, what are you up to? * Jessy: Paunch! Do something! * Selina: Hehehe! That's one way to take out the trash! * Jessy: Laugh this off, sister! - Nail her! - Paunch? Hey! You can't do this to me! * Selina: Put a lid on it. sister. * Batman: You were supposed to stay out of trouble. * Selina: Don't tell me you're my very own private probation officer. How often would you like me to check in? * Batman: I'm afraid out reunion will have to wait. * Renée Montoya: Alright, what's going on here? * Jessy: She jumped us! I wanna press charges! * Selina: They were stealing cats! * Jessy: Stealing from whom? You dumb cluck! They're strays. We were just rounding them up to find them good homes when this maniac attacked us! * Selina: This is insane! * Montoya: Sounds like we better settle this downtown, Miss Kyle. * Selina: Downtown? * Montoya: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. ---- EVIL SCHEME * Achilles Milo: The speed at which the toxin overtakes the animal's system is something to behold, Mr. Daggett. Even with a species this large. There. You can see the change almost instantly. Careful, sir. One little nip and the toxin will spread through you with the same virulence. * Roland Daggett: Good, Milo! Remember, speed is of the essence. I expect this operation to be completed by tomorrow night. * Milo: Sorry, kitten, but you heard the man. ---- WARNING * Selina: Maven! How on earth did you raise by bail at this hour? * Maven: Hm-mh (points at Bruce's car) * Selina: I see. - Your bail money is safe. * Bruce: That's not important, Selina. You are. * Selina: Bruce... I like you, a lot... but as a friend. * Bruce: I understand. Then, as a friend, may I point out that this arrest could revoke your probation? * Selina: I'll worry about that after I find my cat! What I wanna know is what those creeps I met in the alley are doing with a big time attorney from Daggett Labs! I spend a night in jail and he has them back on the street in less than an hour! * Bruce: Roland Daggett is a dangerous man, Selina! I'd be very careful. * Selina: Don't worry... You won't see Selina Kyle anywhere near Daggett Labs. LATER AT WAYNE ENTERPRISES * Lucius Fox: Our sources tell us that Daggett's pharmaceuticals arms, is coming up with a hot, new drug. * Bruce: What kind? * Lucius: Some sort of anti-toxin. All we really know is Daggett's had his best people on it for months! Why the sudden interest? Think he's up to something? * Bruce: That goes without saying, doesn't it? ---- CAT SCRATCH FEVER * Catwoman: Isis! Oh, what have they done to you, my precious? * Jessy: Wow! Lookit what the cat dragged in! * Milo: Nasty wound you've got there, pussycat. You gonna lick it and make it all better? * Catwoman: What have you done to this animals? * Jessy: Nothing compared with what we're gonna do to you, pussycat! - Let's skin that cat! * Milo: You two ......... wouldn't have noticed, but she's been bitten! She can run from us, but not the toxin! * Catwoman: Isis! -- isis...? What's happening to me? - Isis. - Huh! Stay away from me! No! * Batman: Catwoman! It's me! * Selina: Batman? * Batman: (Feeling Catwoman's forehead) You're hot. * Selina: Now you notice. * Batman: I've got to get you to a doctor! * Selina: No! You can't! Daggett will have me arrested! I have a hideaway... not far... please! -- You know, you haven't told me why you've come to my rescue Batman. Are you getting soft on criminals? Or just on me? * Batman: I think the fever's making you delusional. * Selina: Ever the escape artist, I see. * Batman: What's this? * Selina: Isis bit me! It-it... It's not her fault! They did something to her. All the animals! Must... save... Isis... * Batman: And we will. ---- BIO-WARFARE * Daggett: What's the delay, Milo? You should've had these animals on the street by now! * Milo: Uh... uh... right, Mr. Daggett! We're waiting for Paunch. I sent him to the warehouse for a pack of the antitoxin, just in case there are any "accidents" while transporting the animals. BUT IN THE WAREHOUSE * Batman: Let's play a little game. I'll try to guess Dagget's plan and you'll let me know if I'm right! - "Viral Antitoxins". For a plague that doesn't exist, yet, but if the plague is introduced via stray dogs and cats, it will blanket Gotham City within weeks! * Daggett: Days, actually. You know how many strays there are in Gotham, Batman? Three hundred thousand! Imagine if even a tenth of them carried the virus. Not only will this little bottle make me a hero, it'll make me a fortune as well. Take care of him! - Get 'im! * Milo: Batman! -- Attaboy, Fido! Rip 'im to bits! -- I can't imagine he could elude that beast. * Daggett: You'd better make sure of that, my friend, because if he does get away, I suggest you keep on driving, as far away from Gotham as this truck can take you. * Jessy: Ha! He's dog meat! * Selina: No! * Milo: He's not coming up. * Jessy: Just let him show those pointy little ears! * Milo: No one could withstand this degree of hypothermia. * Jessy: Guy's gotta be an ice cube by now! * Milo: Look out, you fool! * Batman: It's off to the pound for you! ---- REUNION * Maven: Tonight on the news they called you a hero. You keep this up and they'll start making Catwoman dolls. Are you sure you'll be okay? * Selina: Go home, Maven. And thanks. * Maven: She'll turn up. I know she will. * Selina: Isis! Isis, you're alright! But how?... ---- Category:Episode Dialogues